Techniques in which a signal broadcasted from a GNSS (Global Navigation Satellite System) satellite (i.e., a signal for synchronization) is received by a GNSS receiver, and a timing signal synchronized with the UTC (Universal Time, Coordinated) is output have been proposed in the past (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Further, in some cases, in order to enable a synchronization apparatus located in a place where it cannot directly receive the signal for synchronization from the GNSS satellite to use the synchronization signal, the GNSS receiver, which has received the synchronization signal from the GNSS satellite, transmits the synchronization signal to the synchronization apparatus through a network.